


Dynamic

by brielle_lorren17



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, More Fluff, Multi, Parentlock, Sherlock is so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it hurts how much they deserve happiness, molly is so soft, no I’m not crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brielle_lorren17/pseuds/brielle_lorren17
Summary: After “The Final Problem,” Sherlock finds himself struggling with his human emotions. Between caring for little Rosie and ensuring his best friend, John Watson’s, happiness, it’s been hard to address the feelings that have been brewing inside his heart for none other than pathologist, Molly Hooper!These characters belong to BBC Sherlock and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle!





	Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU where Molly really did have bombs planted in her house by Eurus. (It’s only explained to Molly in conversation by Sherlock.) Some beautiful best friend moments between John and Sherlock! The detective really opens up his heart and says things he’s always meant to say but never had the courage to. (Hence the title) Goals Sherlolly for you shippers and super cute moments that make you wish it was real! Adorable parent Sherlock, too.

“No.” Sherlock sat in his chair and stared into space while John practically yelled at him.  
“No?! Are you kidding me? You can’t be serious. Sherlock, Molly Hooper is out there, waiting for an explanation from you. You can’t just leave it like this! You have to talk to her! No matter how many times you deny it, I know you love her, and she loves you. So for God’s sake, get out of this flat, go to Bart’s, and fix it!”  
John couldn’t understand his friend. Ever since they’d returned from their latest near-death experience with Sherlock’s sister, Eurus, he’d been acting strange. He was constantly staring off and thinking about something he wouldn’t share with anyone. He only smiled when he was with Rosie, and he only replied ever so often to John. He rarely conversed with anyone else.  
“I told you before, John, I’m fine,” Sherlock firmly announced his lie.  
“I can never understand you, Sherlock. You know I’ll just keep bugging you about it. You can’t possibly be content with just Rosie and I in this scruffy flat. And anyway, I can hardly go out on cases anymore because I have no one to look after Rosie! Molly is only able when she’s not working, and Janine hates being around you after that stunt you pulled on her. Mrs. Hudson has all of England to run as you say, so there’s little help there. I’m thankful that you help out a lot, but I need to work. And I don’t like you taking her out on cases! I told you before, I don’t need her growing up around all this murder, Sherlock! It’s not good for her. So either you wait till I get home to go out on a case, or if you’re really that desperate, see if Mrs. Hudson can watch her! Please, for me, Sherlock? Can you do that?”  
No reply.  
“Hello?”  
“Fine.”  
“Thanks. Now I’m leaving, make sure Rosie gets her food by noon. I’ll be back before dinner. Bye, Sherlock.” John gave Rosie a kiss on his way out and was gone. 

———————————————————

All of Baker Street seemed silent. Sherlock looked over at the little blue eyes that gazed up at his own. She played with a stuffed bear on the floor. He walked over to where she sat and picked her up. He took her to the couch where he lay down to think. Rosie contently laid her head on Sherlock’s chest and closed her eyes, as did Sherlock. He swam in his thoughts.  
Molly. Molly Hooper.  
He thought of all the times he was awful to her. He thought of all the times she was so kind, even when he was not.  
“How? How can she still like me, let alone love me after all the times I’ve pushed her away?” He remembered confessing to her that she was always worth it, and something inside of him unlocked. He felt new things pour out of him, and he couldn’t understand what they were. He told himself that they mustn’t be love, for Sherlock Holmes is incapable of love. But no, that was proved wrong when John pushed him away when Mary died. He lost control without his best friend. He loves John. He could never lose John. So then Sherlock Holmes is incapable of romantic love. But that was disproven when he rescued Irene Adler. Sherlock did a lot for the one people called “The Woman.” After all his effort, he figured out who was really right for him. Molly and Irene are polar opposites. Irene was merely a pretty face. Molly is so much more.  
“Molly deserves better. She wouldn’t be happy with me. I would only hurt her,” Sherlock thought. Then John’s voice rang in his head.  
“Who are you to decide what she feels? She said herself that she loves you. That’s what she decided. Now you need to decide.”  
“But what do I feel? It could just be my appreciation for her as a friend...” his heart beat increased. He pictured her smiling face. She was smarter than he or anyone gave her credit for. He always knew that but never admitted it. His heart beat grew faster.  
“Oh for God’s sake, Sherlock you’re in love!” His clear thoughts vocalized. Rosie jumped up from her sleep, startled by his sudden words. She started to fuss.  
“I’m sorry Rosie, it’s okay.”  
He rubbed her back until she slowly drifted back to sleep. He smiled at her little blonde curls. Just like Mary’s. It had been five months since her passing, but Sherlock could still see her bright smile as plain as day. He thought of the night he first met her, and those words she had said to John after they met.  
“I like him.”  
No one had ever liked him so quickly. Or cared so fast. Tears came to his eyes at the memories, and he fought the urge to blame himself for her death again. He kissed Rosie’s hair and took a deep breath. He could never let John see him like this. He had to be strong for him. John was doing so well lately, coping with the loss of his wife. His happiness was one of the most important things to Sherlock, and it took him a long time to realize that. All these thoughts floated around and around, till finally, sleep.

———————————————————

Sherlock awoke nearly two hours later with a start, hearing a thump come from the kitchen. He sat up quickly and realized that Rosie was no longer on the couch with him!  
“Rosie! Where did you go?” Sherlock called out and ran to the kitchen. There she sat, on the floor, with the microscope at her feet!  
“Rosie? What in the world-”  
He saw that she had climbed up on a chair and dragged it down off the table, creating a thud on the ground. That’s where the sound came from. He laughed and swooped her up.  
“Rosie! Do you want to be like Molly when you grow up?”  
Sherlock stopped in his tracks. There he went again, bringing up Molly out of the blue.  
“Oh, shut up,” he said aloud.  
He returned the microscope to the table and looked at the time. He realized he hadn’t fed her yet, and it was past noon.  
“Mrs. Hudson? Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock called out loudly. He heard quick footsteps on the stairs.  
“Ooh, hoo! What is all the fuss?” Mrs. Hudson came through the door.  
“Sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Hudson, but Rosie needs food. Our fridge is empty.” Sherlock gave her the child.  
“That’s quite alright, dear!” the land lady replied. “Oh, how are we doing?” She said, looking down at the girl. She lovingly spoke to the child in a sing-song voice as she went back down the stairs. Sherlock took a deep breath and sighed as he sat in his chair, thinking once again. But his thoughts were interrupted by his mobile phone ringing.  
“Hello?” he answered. It was John.  
“How is everything? Just checking in.”  
“Fine, John. Mrs. Hudson is feeding her.”  
“Oh good, good. Erm...I might be working later than I thought, tonight. I just got asked to do a last minute shift at the hospital. I was going to call Molly to come over and help you, unless you think you can manage.”  
Sherlock’s heart started pounding.  
“Oh, shut up,” He muttered.  
“Excuse me?” John said over the phone.  
“Not you.”  
“Well? What do you want me to do?” John asked.  
He thought it through. Molly would probably bring up the phone call they had. The one Eurus forced. She would bring up the “I love you.” But the fact was, he said those three words twice. He knew he said it twice because the second time, he actually meant it. He loved her. He really did. And she deserved an explanation. But how could he? He had screwed things up so maybe times before, and he really didn’t want to hurt her again. But not talking to her would probably hurt her more.  
“Just tell her to come over at five. That will give me time to think.” Sherlock finally decided.  
“To think of what?” John questioned.  
“What I am to say, naturally.”  
“Sherlock...you’re finally going to talk to her?!”  
He rolled his eyes. “Goodbye, John.” Sherlock hung up. 

———————————————————

 

The great detective ran his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily.  
“What did I just do?”  
Sherlock temporarily ignored his human emotions and tried to focus on the task at hand—what he was to say. How should he act? The last thing he wanted to do was further her pain. Just the thought of the state he’d put her in after their phone call was too much. It was one thing to say he loved her to save her life, but to refuse to talk about it afterwards? He was so inconsiderate. So ignorant.  
But no, he couldn’t start this again. He had to stay strong so he could finally do the right thing. He pictured John smiling and saying, “It’s about time you did.” 

———————————————————

Alright. Deep breaths.  
“Good evening Molly, you’re looking quite well!” He said aloud in an almost fake cheery tone.  
No, no, no. Too much. You don’t know the extent of her hurt yet.  
“Hello, Molly. Thank you for helping John and I out with Rosie.”  
Better. Keep going.  
“I hope this isn’t an inconvenience to you...help yourself to anything you need. John will hopefully return by ten o’clock or before then. Rosie will probably fall asleep around eight, and then we can just watch a film or have some—tea? Whatever you’d like. I’m sure we’ll find a way to quietly occupy ourselves without waking Rosie.”  
I think that’s how they do it. Politely state necessary information and make the guest at home. That’s how John does it. Then the rest of the conversation will just come naturally. And if she wants to talk about everything that has happened, then I’ll know. And I’ll apologize. Or I’ll try.  
Sherlock took in a large breath of air. Now he just had to wait. The main objective was to simply talk, and dampen the hurt that he caused. And if it somehow came to it—then maybe, just maybe, he would tell her how he truly felt. 

———————————————————

Ring ring. The sound came from the doorbell downstairs. Mrs. Hudson had brought Rosie back after she ate lunch, and Sherlock kept her occupied until Molly was to arrive. That was the ringing. It was her. Sherlock’s heart began to pound within his chest. He took Rosie downstairs with him so he could let Molly in.  
“Here we go,” Sherlock thought.  
He slowly opened the door. There she was, with a kind smile on her face. He could tell she was trying so hard to appear happy and normal. She hoped he wouldn’t hurt her again. It broke him.  
“Hello, Molly. Please come in.”  
“Did Sherlock Holmes just say “please?” Is this another one of your experiments for a case?” She said sarcastically.  
“No, no it isn’t. I haven’t had a case in some time. It’s been a rather boring day. I’ve just been with Rosie.”  
“Oh, sorry,” she said shyly.  
They climbed the stairs and entered the flat.  
“Well, there isn’t too much we can do here, but I’m sure we can find something to occupy ourselves till Rosie goes to sleep. I could go get us dinner. Or, maybe Mrs. Hudson could make something-”  
Molly cut him off and quickly said, “Or I could make something.”  
Sherlock was caught by surprise for a moment, he didn’t know why. He wanted to be the one serving her, not the other way around.  
“Thank you, Molly, that’s—very kind of you. You don’t have to, it’s really no trouble for me to go out and get something for the three of us,” he offered.  
“That’s okay, I want to,” she replied with a smile.  
Sherlock wanted to take her in his arms at that very moment. He couldn’t understand how she was still so kind after all he’d put her through. He had to make it right. He cleared his throat and he knew Molly could see the conflict going on inside him.  
“Are you...alright?” She inquired in her small voice.  
“Yes, yes. I was just thinking. Please make yourself at home and help yourself to anything you need. What time would you like to start dinner?” He attempted to cover up his emotions.  
“Well, I could start it around six so we can eat before seven. Unless you’re hungry now. I can start it any time you want,” she replied.  
“I’m fine. Rosie ate a bit past noon, so before seven will be alright.”  
“Okay. Erm—I should probably go see what you have in the kitchen,” she said.  
“I don’t think John’s been shopping recently, so it’s bound to be empty. You can borrow what you need from Mrs. Hudson and I’ll take care of it later.”  
“Oh, alright. I’ll be back, then.” She disappeared down the stairs.

———————————————————

Sherlock put his head in his hands. His heart felt so heavy. Molly was clearly hurting, he could hear it in her voice and see it behind her smile. No matter what, he was going to fix it tonight. He couldn’t let it continue any longer. He deduced that she hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep for a long time.  
Was it because of him?  
He tried to push the thought away and focus on the little girl on his lap. She seemed bored. He didn’t blame her. “What would you like to do, Rosie?” He asked the blue-eyed girl.  
She looked up at him with a smile, and it reminded him of John’s.  
“Do you want me to play my violin for you? I think you would like to hear the piece I composed for John and...” he paused. “Your mother.”  
He didn’t know why it was so hard to talk about Mary to this sweet child.  
The thought of her growing up without a mother...  
He set her down in John’s chair and she waited patiently for him to open the violin case. He positioned the instrument under his chin, rested the bow on the strings, and began the piece.  
The music took him back to the wedding. He smiled as he remembered John walking in on him while he was composing. He refused to continue because he insisted the song must be complete before John could listen to it. John just laughed and said, “All right Sherlock, whatever my best man says.”  
Sherlock sat in his chair across from Rosie as his continued to work his way to the end of the piece. Rosie gazed up at him with wide eyes. She seemed to soak in every note. She swayed with the music and made little humming noises here and there, trying to imitate the violin’s sweet sound. As the final note rang out, Rosie laughed and clapped her little hands together. Then Sherlock looked up, and there was Molly, smiling as she watched in the doorway with her arms full of bags of food.  
“Oh Molly, I didn’t see you. Let me help you with those,” Sherlock said, as he set the violin down.  
“Oh no, that’s alright. I’ve got it,” she replied.  
Despite the fact that she declined his offer, Sherlock took one of the bags anyway and said with a smile, “Well, I insist.”  
“Thank you,” she said meekly.  
They set the bags down on the table.  
“Mrs. Hudson had some left over roast that she never used, some potatoes, and a few other veggies, spices, and whatnot. I hope that’s alright,” Molly told him.  
“I think that will be perfect,” he replied. She blushed. 

———————————————————

Molly ended up starting dinner right away because the roast would take longer to cook. Soon enough, the kitchen was filled with the aroma of delicious food. Molly is a lovely cook. She crafted everything with care and precision, making sure every little part of what she made was perfect. Sherlock couldn’t help but think that she would make a great mother.  
“Rosie is getting a bit fussy. I believe she’s hungry. Is there anything I can do to help you?” Sherlock asked her.  
“Well, you could wash and cut up the potatoes. Then put them in a pan and I’ll prepare the rest,” she replied.  
“I think I can manage that much,” he chuckled.  
Sherlock set Rosie down on the rug with some toys to occupy her while he got to work.  
As the minutes went by, Sherlock found the courage to start up conversation.  
“So, Molly. What have you been up to, lately?”  
“Nothing much different. My life is mostly just work now. Day in and day out it’s the same old routine.”  
“So there’s—nothing of interest?”  
Molly stopped what she was doing and looked up at him with a sad expression on her face. After a long pause, she said,  
“I feel like I don’t really have anything, anymore. Everywhere I go, everyone I try to turn to doesn’t seem to care all that much. So there isn’t much of interest, no. Because there’s no one who seems to take interest in me,” her voice broke at the last sentence.  
“Molly-”  
“No Sherlock, you don’t have to say anything. Don’t. I’m almost done with dinner, so let’s just move on.”  
She turned away from him and continued cooking.  
Sherlock looked down and blinked away the tears that had begun to well up. It was worse than he imagined. Her heart was broken more than he estimated. Now his own began to shatter even more, too. Once again, he told himself that he was going to fix it. He just had to wait for the right moment. 

———————————————————

A lovely meal was set on the table a bit before seven. Sherlock hadn’t planned on eating tonight, but he figured it would be polite to try the meal Molly prepared. After all, it did smell very good.  
Sherlock first served Rosie and helped her eat. Molly served herself but didn’t begin eating yet.  
“Are you alright, Molly? Aren’t you hungry?” Sherlock asked.  
“I don’t want to start eating until you do,” she replied.  
“Thank you Molly, but if you are hungry, please go ahead. I’m going to get some here in a second.”  
Molly hesitantly took her first bite. After that, Sherlock put a serving on his plate and began eating.  
“I never knew you could cook this well, Molly. It’s very good. Thank you.”  
She blushed and replied with her small voice, “You’re welcome.”  
After they finished the meal, Molly took Rosie while Sherlock cleared the dishes. He told her since she cooked, he would clean up.  
By the time they had everything taken care of, it was almost eight o’clock. Molly put on a film for Rosie, and she rocked the girl until she slowly drifted off.  
Sherlock smiled at the picture in front of him, this sweet child asleep in the arms of the woman he cared so much for.  
“Here, let me take her and put her to bed,” Sherlock offered. He took the child from Molly’s arms without disturbing her sleep.  
After lying Rosie down with a kiss on the forehead, Sherlock returned, and Molly had turned off the television.  
He didn’t want her to go. He didn’t want her to leave in the same state she had come in. She could leave if she wanted because Rosie was now asleep, and she knew that she was no longer needed. Yet she didn’t seem to be getting ready to go.  
“So, Molly...”  
“Yes, Sherlock?”  
“Now that Rosie is asleep, erm—I was wondering if maybe...” He wanted to ask her to stay.  
Why couldn’t he?  
“You can go home now if you want to. I mean-”  
“No—“ she said it too quickly.  
Her face turned red.  
Molly doesn’t want to leave.  
This thought made Sherlock’s heart rise.  
“Would you like to stay a bit longer?” Sherlock asked with a kind smile.  
“Do—do you want me to stay a bit longer?”  
“I do.”  
They both couldn’t hold back a grin. This was his chance.  
His chance to change everything.  
“Well, we could watch our own movie, or...or...” he was sure she could hear his pounding heart.  
“You know what? Never mind.”  
He stepped closer.  
“Molly, for months I’ve meant to talk to you but—I’ve been afraid,” he couldn’t believe he said it.  
“Afraid? Afraid to talk to me about what?” She sounded concerned now.  
“Can we talk, Molly? If you don’t want to, I understand. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I just need to get this out.”  
“No, I want to. Erm—yes, yes we can talk. Of course you can talk to me. A-about anything, anytime.” She stammered.  
They walked over to the couch and sat down.  
“What do you need?” She asked him.  
“Need? Molly, why do you always assume I need something from you?”  
“Because you never want to just talk. And when you do, it’s always because you end up needing me for some case or something,” she replied.  
“Molly, I am making a promise. This has nothing to do with a case. This isn’t just another one of my games. It never will be, ever again. This is about you, not me needing something from you.”  
“Then what is it, Sherlock?”  
“Molly...”  
He took her hands in his and drew in a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You are always kind when I am not. I screw everything up. I am ignorant, I am rude, and I don’t deserve your kindness. I don’t deserve you in my life. You told me that you love me a long time ago. That phone call that we had, that was to save your life. My sister Eurus planted bombs in your house, and if you didn’t say that you loved me, then the bombs would be set off.”  
“What?” She was astonished.  
He continued before she could say another word.  
“But I said, ‘I love you.’ I said it twice. That’s because the second time, I meant it, Molly. I really meant it. I still do. You have always seen the good in me, even when it was so hard to see past all the bad. I’ve caused you so much pain. I can’t tell you how much I want to take it all back. I’ve ignored my feelings for far too long. My feelings used to scare me, and I took that fear out on you. But all of that is going to end now. I’ve always known that you are beautiful. You have made me a better man. Thank you for never leaving, despite all my actions. I love you, Molly. I so wish I could have told you sooner. Please tell me I’m not too late. I’m sorry I took so long. I’m so sorry.” Tears were blurring his vision now.  
He looked down at her bright brown eyes and saw that they were flooding, too.  
Her voice breaking, all she could manage was, “I forgive you.” 

———————————————————

Then it happened. Molly Hooper fell into the arms of Sherlock Holmes. He had emptied his heart out to her after all these years. She couldn’t believe this was finally happening. She was finally in the arms of the one she loved for so long. She shook with tears and Sherlock quivered. He rocked her for awhile, and she finally whispered, “I love you too, Sherlock. I always have.”  
Sherlock stroked her hair and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She finally took a deep breath and settled. They were still for awhile, content to stay right there, in each other’s arms. Eventually, Molly pulled away to look into Sherlock’s eyes.  
“This hardly feels real. I feel like I’m in a dream too good to be true,” Molly said.  
“But this is real, Molly. I’m here. I meant every word I said. This isn’t a trick. I’m so sorry that it’s taking you longer to believe me because of all the times I’ve betrayed your trust in the past. I’m putting all of that behind me. Right here, right now, I promise to always be truthful and kind to you. I promise to always love you. No matter what it looks like, or in what way, I will always love you. Look into my eyes, Molly. This is real. Do you believe me?”  
“Yes, Sherlock. I believe you. I will always love you, too.”  
Their faces were inches apart now. He could feel her soft breath. He took her face in his hands and slowly kissed her. Her heart was racing. She had dreamed of this moment for years.  
And she never gave up.  
This was the beginning of healing for both of them.  
They pulled away from the kiss, and she put her arms around him once more. He kissed her forehead and said gently,  
“I am yours, Molly Hooper.” 

———————————————————

Molly and Sherlock talked about what should happen next in the near future, and they agreed that they should take things slowly. They needed to both be whole before they could give the other their all. They wouldn’t officially be together until they had sorted everything out, and until they had time to pick up the pieces. Of course, they could each tell their closest friends and family, but the less people who knew, the better. John would be so happy for him.  
Proud, even.  
Molly rested her head on Sherlock’s chest, and his arm was around her. He rubbed her hand gently, and they breathed.  
They just breathed.  
Neither wanted to lose this moment. They wanted to stay here forever. The feeling of both their hearts slowly becoming whole again was elevating. With each passing moment that they soaked in each other’s love, the more they felt new. Soon enough, minutes stretched into hours.  
“John will be here very soon. I don’t want you to go, but I think we both need sleep. I don’t want to keep you up any longer,” Sherlock told her.  
“I agree, it is getting late.”  
After Molly gathered her things, Sherlock walked her downstairs.  
“Thank you for helping me out with Rosie. The whole evening I was thinking about what a good mother you will become,” Sherlock said lovingly.  
She let out a small, shy laugh and replied, “You’re welcome. I’ve always wanted a child of my own but, you know—never really could find the right person.”  
She was beaming.  
Sherlock kissed her one last time before she left. He watched the cab disappear down Baker Street.  
Back into the flat he went, with a smile stretched wide across his face. He was happy.  
Happy.

———————————————————

Soon after Molly left, John came back home. He walked inside the flat to discover his best friend standing there, stick straight, staring out the window.  
“Sherlock?”  
The man slowly turned around, and tears were streaming down his face. But he was smiling. He was smiling so brightly.  
“Sherlock! What’s the matter? What’s gotten on?” Sherlock took three long strides, reached John, and threw his arms around him.  
This action was completely out of character.  
Despite his confusion, John hugged him back.  
“Sherlock, what is going on with you? Is this good or bad?”  
“For the first time in a very long time, I’m finally happy.”  
Sherlock pulled away just in time to see the worried expression on John’s face fade to relief.  
“You scared me for a minute there, Sherlock. I’ve never seen you like this before, what happened tonight?” John questioned.  
They sat down in their chairs, and Sherlock conveyed the accounts of the night. John couldn’t help laughing here and there, just because of the way Sherlock was acting, and how he said certain things.  
It made John happy, too.  
“That’s amazing! Sherlock, this is fantastic! I’m so happy for you! You finally did it. You finally came to terms with your feelings, and thank God you weren’t too late. I knew it! I knew Molly still loved you. See, I told you it would all work out! You should listen to me more often, you know,” John joked, smiling.  
“I really should,” Sherlock smiled back.  
“It still doesn’t feel real. I can’t believe she still loves me after all I’ve done. She’s incredible. And you know—I could very well say the same for you. You still believed in me after two years. And you’ve always stayed, even though I was absolutely awful to be around. Thank you, John,” Sherlock said.  
“Well, yeah, you can be a bit trying at times but, uh...you always come back around. And I know who you truly are on the inside. That person that I’ve come to love is finally showing all his colors. It’s wonderful to see, Sherlock.”  
“Thank you, John. I just wish I hadn’t taken so long. I shouldn’t have. There’s just been so much.”  
“I get it, Sherlock. People haven’t treated you right at all. It’s no wonder you weren’t always kind,” John said.  
“The moment you stepped into my life, I began to change. I was much worse before. God knows where I’d be right now if Mike didn’t run into you. Far from here.”  
“We all have people in our lives that make us better. You and Mary have always thought so highly of me, and it pushed me to strive to be that man that you see. A good man.”  
“You are a good man, John. Don’t let yourself believe that you’re not or ever were anything less than that.”  
“Thanks, Sherlock. I’m so glad that things are finally looking up for you. Oh, I’d almost forgotten! How is Rosie?”  
“Right, yes. I put her to bed a little after eight. Molly made a lovely dinner and Rosie ate fine. All went well,” Sherlock told him.  
“Good, good. Thank you for taking care of her, Sherlock.”  
“You’re welcome. How was work?” Sherlock inquired.  
“Busy. Very busy. It was no wonder they asked me to do another shift, there was a fire somewhere down town in an apartment building. An explosion or something. No one knows how it happened. Lestrade stopped by the hospital and said you might want to check it out, and to phone him for more details,” John explained.  
“Hmm—well, as enticing as that sounds, I think I’d like to spend more time with Molly. Unless there’s some grave danger, I’m pledging no cases or spontaneous adventures this week.”  
John practically gasped.  
“Are my ears deceiving me? Did the great Sherlock Holmes just deny a case?” John teased.  
“I know, I must be losing my mind. Or, what do they call it? I’m love sick.”  
They laughed.  
“Well, it’s getting late. We’d better be off to bed,” John finally said.  
“John...” Sherlock paused.  
“Yes?”  
“Would you possibly want to do something this week, too? You haven’t got much to do besides work, and I don’t want to spend every bit my spare time with Molly. I wouldn’t want to leave you bored. Boredom is terribly agonizing. But besides that, we haven’t done anything together in a long while, and I think it’s overdue.”  
“Yes, I would like that,” John replied with a smile.  
“Good.”  
They stood up, said goodnight, and went their separate ways to bed. And they both slept. Sherlock’s sleep was especially sound and full of dreams. 

It was the best sleep that Sherlock Holmes ever had. 

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! It’s been amazing to write, and I hope to put more works out soon! I appreciate all feedback and I’d love to hear from you! :)


End file.
